1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a wall-attached, hinged plastic or nylon hoop with soft roller rings that can slide and be moved around the hoop by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes the present state of the art, but does not disclose the present invention. There is a need for a simplified, economic and ergonomic wall-based exercising apparatus having a ring configuration. The related art of interest will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,503 issued on Aug. 26, 1975, to Odo Klose describes a weighted muscle exerciser apparatus comprising a disc-shaped hollow body having a central axis. A centrifugal weight moves around on a circular path around the central axis of the disc-shaped hollow body within an edge-grasp bead. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the weight to be rotated and confined inside the hollow ring body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,162 issued on Oct. 7, 1997, to Richard L. Ellingson et al. describes a biochemical stabilizer apparatus for strengthening unstable joints and improving muscle coordination comprising a tubular ring that can be oval, ellipsoidal, toroidal, ring-shaped, semi-circular, etc. A programmable timer unit is disposed on the ring and crossbar. A second crossbar can be employed. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a programmable timer unit and one or two crossbars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,831 issued on Nov. 6, 1984, to Friedhelm Muller-Deinhardt describes an exercise hoop having a counter comprising a hollow hoop having a weight enclosed. As the hoop is rotated, an enclosed counter counts and displays the weight's revolutions, and a sensor for determining and displaying the speed of the weight. The device is distinguishable for requiring a counter.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0155781 A1 published on Oct. 24, 2002, for Taek-Hyun Lee describes a multi-stage hula-hoop comprising a plurality of hollow hoops connected by five strings or including four magnets equally spaced in each hoop. The device is distinguishable for requiring attachment between hoops either by string or by magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,340 issued on Oct. 6, 1970, to Vincent Nardiello describes a spring type abdominal exercising device comprising an inner circular body member attached by eight springs to an outer circular body member, wherein the inner member is attached to a user's waist by belt means. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring two circular members connected by springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,625 issued on Aug. 26, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,827 issued on Feb. 16, 1988, as a continuation-in-part application to Robert R. Schenck describe a dynamic traction device for exercising a broken finger comprising a ring having a movable carriage traversing a track in the ring and elastically attached to the fractured finger in a splint or cast up to the forearm. By moving the injured finger the carriage can traverse the ring. The device is distinguishable for requiring a ring with an attachable carriage attached to the injured finger of the fist in a cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,685 issued on Oct. 7, 1986, to Pieter R. Koenraad Nelissen describes a twirling hoop game with an extensible tether comprising a hollow or solid ring made of wood, metal or plastic having an attached elastic band one-third the ring's diameter, and a handle rod attached to the band. The game involves grasping the rod and twirling the ring. The hoop is distinguishable for being freely swung and requiring an elastic band attached to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,758 B1 issued on Jan. 30, 2001, to Alberto G. Domenge describes an inertial exerciser device comprising an internal hollow casing containing at least one spherical shaped weight for moving within the casing to provide an inertial force. The device is distinguishable for requiring weights inside the hollow casing.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 296,056 published on Aug. 22, 1929, for Karel Lobosicky describes a device for exercising the wrist and fingers of musicians comprising four finger rings attached by elastic strings to a hooked standard held adjustably by a felt-lined bracket secured to the head of a violin so as to allow the fingers to be exercised in their natural positions over the finger board. The device is distinguishable for requiring a standard and four finger rings attached to it.
U.K. Patent Application Publication No. GB 2 109 253 A published on Jun. 2, 1983, for Lynda M. Clements describes a ring structure for massaging and exercising a human body by gyration. The device has a series of nodes extending around the inner circumference to project inward. The ring can have a plurality of releasably interlocking arcuate elements. The device is distinguishable for requiring a series of nodes and interlocking elements on the inside circumference of the ring device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a physical therapy tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.